


Meant to Be

by fangirl1012



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1012/pseuds/fangirl1012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are best friends. However there is one problem Oliver is in love with her but she doesn't know.<br/>Will they find there happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored of law so I wrote this during my limited free time. Hope you all like it:)

 Friendship is a beautiful bond between two people. They say we can’t chose our family but we can chose our friends. Friends are the only people who we can be our self with. They are so many memories we share with friends. Experiences that shape and define us. Some friendships are just special. Some friends can make you smile even on your fist day. They are like coffee in a cold winter morning. Felicity Smoak was a friend and so much more to Oliver Queen. She had literally changed his life. They had met in kindergarten.

“Hi I am Felicity. Is the seat beside you empty” Felicity said

Oliver looked at her. She was timid little girl wearing a pink dress.

“Yes you can. I am Oliver Queen” Oliver said and outstretched his hand so he could shake hand with her.

“Thank you Oliver” She said and shook her hand.

Unknowingly both of them were embarking on a glorious journey. They say great friendships start with just a single handshake so it began the story of Oliver and Felicity.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

13 years later:

In 8th grade

“Oliver, you need to tell her man about how you feel. You need to quit moping around my friend” Tommy advised him. They were sitting in Oliver’s room trying to study for finals. Tommy knew how much Oliver loved Felicity. It was so evident in the way he looked at her.

“Tommy, it’s not that easy. What if she doesn’t feel the same way about me? Then what. I can’t risk losing our friendship. She is too important to me” Oliver replied with a sigh

“Man sometimes in life especially when it comes to love we need to chances with our heart. You have to tell her how you feel Oliver sooner or later. What if she starts dating someone then what?” Tommy asked him

“Woah Tommy when did you become so philosophical?” Oliver joked

“Don’t try to change the subject Man. What if she does start dating someone?” Tommy asked again

“I don’t know Tommy okay. I don’t know what to do” Oliver finally admitted

“Tell you what. Why don’t you finally ask her to go the farewell dance with you” Tommy suggested

“I could do that. What if she says no? “Oliver voiced his biggest fear

“You have to suck it up Man. There are worse things in life” Tommy said

Tommy had suggested Oliver to organise a special movie night two weeks before the dance. The plan was to call Felicity an hour earlier so Oliver could confess his feelings. Everything was going according to plan. Mission ‘Tell Felicity’ was a go.

 

“Oliver where is everyone else?” Felicity asked

“Doesn’t matter. My best friend the person who only matters is here” Oliver said

“Seriously Oliver where are they” Felicity asked again

“Felicity, they got delayed by something it’s just me and you right now” Oliver asked

“Oliver, we are going to start high school. I feel like everything is going to change” Felicity said

“Well one thing won’t change. I will always be there for you” Oliver said

“I know me too. So what are we watching today?” Felicity asked

“I don’t know Thea put together a rom com list. There is love Rosie, 13 going on 30, What if, when harry met sally etc.” Oliver asked

“No we are not watching any of these movies” Felicity said

“Why I thought girls liked these kind of movies” Oliver said

“I hate when Harry met Sally. The guy Harry proclaims that men and women can never be friends. That’s absurd I mean look at us we have been friends were so long and I don’t have any feelings for you. I don’t secretly like you or anything so we can be just friends” Felicity said

If Felicity had been paying attention she would have noticed when Oliver’s face fell. He had deliberately chosen all those movie just to get a sense of Felicity’s view. So she did not like him. Oliver swallowed his pain and despair and reminded himself that at least he didn’t make a fool of himself. What if he had said something and she had rejected him? If Felicity just wanted to be his friend they would stay that way.

“Yeah let’s not watch these movies. I don’t know what Thea was thinking when she picked these out” Oliver said and plastered a smile on his face.

“Oliver, earlier when you texted me. You said you wanted to tell me something” Felicity asked

“It’s nothing I just wanted to thank you for being the best friend ever” Oliver said and embraced her in a hug.

However someone had once said” Never trust a hug. It’s just a way to hide your face.”

Oliver was trying to hide his tears that were threatening to fall. He excused himself and went to the bathroom.

“So man did you tell her.” Tommy asked on the phone

“She doesn’t like me Tommy not in that way.” Oliver said

“Oh man I am really sorry” Tommy said

“Don’t be at least now I know. I won’t have any false hopes” Oliver said

“Maybe she is not the one. You never know. I will talk to you later” Tommy said

Oliver came back into the room. Felicity was waiting for him.

“So Ray just asked me to the dance. What should I do?” Felicity asked him

“It’s your life. Do what you want” Oliver said

“I think I will say yes. Kelly mentioned to me the other day that Ray might have a thing for me. I still don’t know how I feel about him. Maybe I should give this dating thing a try. Who have you asked” Felicity acquired.

“Well I was meaning to ask you.” Oliver said to himself. “We still have two weeks right. I will ask someone” Oliver said to her.

Oliver couldn’t help but feel that everything indeed was changing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

High School

“It must be hard seeing both of them together” Tommy pointed towards Ray and Felicity

“I just want her to be happy and if she is happy with Ray then who am I to say anything” Oliver said.

It did pain him to look at them so wrapped up in each other. He missed spending time with her she used to spend most of her time with Ray. Oliver wished he could roll back time and go back to life before high school but he couldn’t. Sometimes in life we just have to accept a few things and he had accepted that she didn’t love him but god it still hurt.

“You have to move on. She is not the only girl in the world you know” Tommy patted him on the back

“You don’t understand Tommy. She is the only one my heart wants” Oliver said and walked away towards the library.

Next week

Felicity was texting him

F: Let’s meet for coffee at Jitters. Seems like I haven’t talked to you in ages.

O: Whose fault is that?

F: I know it’s my fault. Sorry I have just been so busy.

O: I will be there Liss ;)

F: Ugh you have got to stop calling me that

O: Why not I love the nickname Liss:p

F: Oliver we are not kids anymore

O: Yeah we are not see you at Jitters

 

 

(Oliver and Felicity meet at jitters)

“So how are you and Ray?” Oliver asked her

“Ray is just amazing he is everything I ever wanted. He watches all of doctor who with me unlike you”

“Liss you know I don’t like all this sciency stuff. That’s your thing are you happy?” Oliver asked her

“Yes very”

“Good that’s all I ever wanted” Oliver said

They both sipped there coffee. They were trying so hard to hold on to their friendship but life was getting in the way. Maybe Tommy was right Oliver thought he had to move on. He had to let Felicity go. He looked her she looked so cute there was coffee covering her mouth. Oliver wiped it away with a tissue and made the mistake of looking her in the eyes. Blue met blue and slowly everything else faded. They just looked at each other and Oliver desperately wanted to stop time. Her phone rang and the moment between them broke. Ray was calling her she had to go.

“Good bye Felicity” Oliver said. He knew it was temporary he would see her again in school. However he couldn’t help but feel sad when he watched her walk away.

11th grade

It had taken Oliver two years after that coffee incident to finally date someone. He like Mckenna. Granted she was not Felicity and he did not love her but he like her. For Oliver that was enough he never knew if he could ever love someone again.

“So you and Mckenna?” Tommy asked him

“Yeah we met in history class. She is a nice girl. Want to be a cop, loves action movies. Just the girl I need” Oliver said

“Yeah just not the girl you want” Tommy said

“Tommy please just don’t bring that up”

“I am sorry. I am really happy for you” Tommy said

Oliver was the star quarterback in the team. All of his friends including Felicity were there to watch the last game of the season. Oliver scored the winning goal. Felicity ran forward to hug him. She always used to do that after every game. However she was beaten by Mckenna who lifted Oliver’s helmet and kissed him. Felicity was transfixed and rooted to the spot.

“Hey Caitlyn when did Mckenna and Oliver become a thing” Felicity asked

“A couple of weeks ago. You would have noticed if you were not so busy with Ray” Caitlyn said

“Yeah guess I am missing out on a lot” Felicity said

“Oh no don’t tell me you are jealous” Caitlyn said

“Why would I be jealous?” Felicity asked

“Because Felicity you are not the only girl in his life anymore” Caitlyn said while walking away leaving a very conflicted Felicity in the midst.

“Hey Felicity I didn’t notice you. Have you met Mckenna” Oliver noticed Felicity standing behind Mckenna

“I think we had a history class together in 10th grade didn’t we?” Felicity asked

“Yeah we did so you are Felicity. Oliver’s best friend it was nice meeting you. Babe I gotta go” She kissed Oliver. Felicity just wanted to vomit she looked away

“So you and her huh. Why didn’t you tell me” Felicity asked him

“Liss we just started dating. I was going to tell you” Oliver said

“Never mind. You want to go for coffee”

“Yeah meet me outside the changing room” Oliver said

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Senior Year:

“So I heard Oliver is going to Oxford. I never knew he would go so far away” Caitlyn said to Felicity. They were having lunch at jitters

“What Oliver is going to England! Why didn’t he tell me?”

“I don’t know ask him. Mckenna told me. They broke up as well all know long distance relationships rarely work. Mckenna is enrolling in the police academy.”

Later that day Felicity took a box of doughnuts to Oliver’s house.

“Why didn’t you tell me Oliver?”

“Felicity I was going to tell you. I got the acceptance a few days ago” Oliver said

“You know what hurts Oliver. When you’re best friend hides thing from you and you get to know from another person. Anyways best of luck for your future” Felicity said while walking away

“Felicity wait. Let’s not part like this. We just have a few months left together. Please let’s not fight with each other.” Oliver grabbed her hand and forced her to sit

“Why England Oliver. Why are you going so far?”

“Guess I just need to get away from all this. Everywhere in America people know my name, I just want to go somewhere where I am just Oliver” Oliver explained to her

“These four years passed away so quickly didn’t they?”

“They did.” Oliver replied

Time passed and graduation day arrived. To be nobody’s surprise Felicity was valedictorian.

 

She was making a speech

“Friends here we are at the end of a journey. Who would have thought we would make it this far. I still remember the first day I walked into this school. You know what makes this journey special its friendship. If you are lucky like me you would all have those amazing friends who pulled all those infamous all-nighters with you. Who loaned you money to try a new restaurant. Who were with you through thick and thin. They made you laugh, cry and smile. However we all have that one friend that we can’t live without. Today I want to thank you Oliver. I never knew when I sat beside you that day in kindergarten that we would become such good friends. You and all my other friends have given me so many good memories. So friends even though this journey is ending remember that our memories and friendship will last a lifetime. Thank you everyone” Felicity stepped off the podium. She was soon engulfed in a hug by Oliver.

“Liss that speech was amazing thank you for mentioning me” Oliver said

“Yeah I had always wanted to do that”

Soon the day arrived when Oliver was leaving.

She hugged Oliver and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey Oliver let’s not say goodbye this time. See you later alligator” Felicity said

“Promise me you will skype with me every weekend” Oliver said to her

“I promise now go its time”

“Hey Liss remember what I told you. No matter where ever we are or where ever we go. You and I will always be friends we are in this together you know” Oliver said with tears in his eyes

“I remember we were what 10. I wish we could be 10 again. I want to be that naïve and innocent girl again”

“I am just happy Liss that I shared so much of my lives moments with you. I wouldn’t trade it with anything” Oliver kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Five years later:

Five years had passed. Oliver’s father had passed away. Oliver had been unable to come. After that he refused to come home for Christmas his mother and sister visited. After five years he had to come back to take over the company. He still used to skype with Felicity.  She and Ray had been in an accident Ray had died. Now she was working in the IT department in Queen Consolidated. She had agreed to pick him up from the airport.

“Woah you look different. You have been working out is that all muscle”

Oliver chuckled she hadn’t changed however he couldn’t help but notice the hint of sadness in her voice and how her smile seemed fake.

“Felicity how are you?” Oliver asked

“I am okay” Felicity said

“Liss you are not okay. Look at all the dark circles below your eyes. I think I need to tell your supervisor to give you a few days of” Oliver said

“I don’t want a holiday, Oliver”

“Felicity I know what you are trying to do. You just want to bury yourself in work. It’s been a year Felicity you need to move on” Oliver said

“I don’t know if I can. He was going to propose to me Oliver. I found the ring amongst his things” Felicity said and burst into tears

“Oh Felicity I am really sorry. I am here now everything will be fine” Oliver embraced her in a hug and wiped her tears away. He hated to see her cry. He realized he still loved her and he would bring her out of this depression. On his first day at QC Felicity gave him a tour of the building. Every day he would take her out for lunch.

“Oliver I think at the end of the year I would have gained at least 5 to 10 kgs”

“Don’t worry Liss. We will work out at the gym” Oliver said

“You know I hate the gym”

“Oh I will make you fall in love with it” Oliver said

This became a routine. They would go the gym every weekend. Oliver was particularly fond of the Salmon ladder. Felicity just liked to watch him do it. He looked so good. After a few months Oliver made her head of the IT department. September 1st was the day they had first met in kindergarten Oliver wanted to make this day special. He finally decided to tell her.

“Oliver where are we going. Please the surprise is killing me” Felicity said. Oliver had asked her to pack an overnight bag and to meet him at the airport. He had his own jet so she had no idea where they were going.

“You will know in a few hours. Patience my friend” Oliver said

After a few hours they arrived at their destination.

“Welcome to Florida Felicity” Oliver said

“Why are we in Florida?” Felicity asked

“Check the date it’s first September. You and I met on this day for the first time when we were kids. It’s time to be a kid again. I got us tickets to Disneyland.” Oliver said

“Oliver you didn’t have to. You are crazy you know”

“Well if I wouldn’t be crazy. I wouldn’t be your friend” Oliver teased her.

Later that night they were in their room eating dinner at the table in the balcony.

“You remember 8th grade Liss?” Oliver asked her

“Yeah what about it”

“Well do you remember how I wanted to tell you something on movie night” Oliver said

“Yeah I do what was it? I don’t remember”

“Well that’s because I didn’t tell you the right thing. I wanted to tell you Felicity that I love you that I will always love you. Also would you like to go to the dance with me” Oliver finally confessed his feelings

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Maybe that was not the right time but I am done waiting for the right time. So Felicity Smoak would you like to dance with me” Oliver outstretched his hand. He switched on the music on his laptop.

“Hey Oliver. I love you too” Felicity said and they started dancing.

Maybe they were right maybe boys and girls could never be friends. After all the best relationships were rooted in friendship.


End file.
